Myosotis
by Lis-Sama
Summary: Drabble/AU: "Pero él no escuchó ni una sola palabra más. No cuando el cálido viento mecía con suavidad las pequeñas flores, casi pegadas al suelo, de pétalos azules."


**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si fuera así, este chico tonto se hubiese decidido desde un primer momento.

 **Palabras:** 476 sin el título ;)

* * *

 **Myosotis**

—El señor Inu-No estaría muy orgulloso de usted.

Sesshōmaru se mostró impasible ante la alegría del regordete director. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba aquel hombre! El recuerdo de su filántropo padre nada tenía que ver con esto.

Le pertenecía a ella.

Cada centímetro, cada pequeño recoveco secreto de ese edificio, era suyo. Hasta la idea le pertenecía; él no contaba con la suficiente empatía como para pensar tan profundamente en las necesidades de las otras personas. Pero sí tenía el dinero. El poder para crear o deshacer a su antojo y conveniencia gracias a la obscena fortuna familiar que sus padres le heredaron. A él y a su hermano, por supuesto.

El individuo a su lado prosiguió hablando en un monólogo sin fin donde exaltaba el impacto positivo que sufriría la comunidad ahora que el centro de escolarización para niños y adolescentes sordomudos estaba terminado. Pero él no escuchó ni una sola palabra más. No cuando el cálido viento mecía con suavidad las pequeñas flores, casi pegadas al suelo, de pétalos azules. Por su expresa orden, había miles repartidas a lo largo del todo el predio. Incluso, algunas se alzaban gallardas en dos grandes macetones junto a la entrada.

Él, que siempre fue un hombre apático y distante por naturaleza, tuvo deseos de gritar, llorar y maldecir; de arrancar de cuajo su doloroso recuerdo.

¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡¿Por qué obligó al paisajista a llenar el lugar con ellas?!

 _«—Para que nunca me olvide, Sesshōmaru-sama.»_

Meses atrás, y en aquel mismo lugar, ella le entregó un ramillete de _No me olvides_ antes de hablar sólo con sus manos. Los lentos movimientos le recordaron a la paciencia desmedida que una madre tiene para con su hijo. Aunque de hecho, la escena que se gestó entre los dos tuvo bastante que ver con su razonamiento.

Y es que él estaba aprendiendo un idioma desconocido, un lenguaje que nunca pensó en adquirir.

Pero lo hizo; lo hizo por aquella muchacha de cabello negro, mirada brillante y ropa corriente. Lo hizo con frenesí y sin pensar. Sin detenerse un segundo para cavilar que, de pronto, una extraña llenaba por completo sus pensamientos. Que deseaba estar en su compañía y verla reír.

Que anhelaba cumplir sus sueños de niña.

Sesshōmaru, quien había comenzado a caminar llevado por el recuerdo, se detuvo en seco al notar que sujetaba con fuerza un puñado de aquellas infames flores.

No, no eran infames. Eran dulces, delicadas y sinceras… como lo había sido ella.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

Él se alejó unos centímetros del macetón, observó con nostalgia los frágiles pétalos y el color antes de excusarse con el director del lugar.

Cuando momentos después se fue de allí y el viento volvió a soplar deseó, pese a ser un hombre de pocas creencias, que sus pensamientos la alcanzaran en el más allá:

 _«Nunca te olvidaré, Rin.»_

* * *

 _ **¡H**_ ola a todos!

Sí, estoy molestando otra vez por aquí xD. ¿Cómo he manejado a esta linda pareja? La verdad, ¡estoy de los nervios!; es la primera vez (en casi diez años) que escribo algo que no tenga a InuYasha y Kagome. Sí, sí, es algo completamente nuevo para mí.

¡Ni siquiera lo pensé! ¡Fue sin darme cuenta!

Cuando me imaginé el drabble, que sería muy diferente porque era para un concurso de clichés xDD, lo hice desde la perspectiva del "amo bonito". Ajá, sin querer terminé llegando a ésto. También debo agradecerle a la lluvia, por supuesto. Lo que debió ser algo cómico se convirtió en melancolía. Se imaginarán que, por supuesto, no participé en el concurso. Jajaja.

A mí me encantan las _No me olvides_. Adornan el jardín de mi casa cada primavera. No sé cómo llegaron allí porque nunca las planté o esparcí sus semillas. Supongo que el viento las trajo, y se lo agradezco. Espero con alegría la llegada de la esa estación sólo para verlas. Son flores tan bellas.

Espero que disfrutaran el escrito ;). Pasen un lindo día y ¡feliz pascua! Cuidado al atiborrase de chocolate el domingo. Ja.

Nos estamos leyendo por ahí.

Saludos,

 _ **Lis-Sama**_


End file.
